1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved slide adjustment apparatus for adjusting the forward and backward sliding movement of seats used in vehicles, airplanes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cushioned seat, particularly a driver's seat, for vehicles or airplanes and the like, can be slid forward and backward while the back of that seat can be adjustably inclined so as to change seating posture. To enable such adjustable movement, a cushion frame of the cushioned seat, upon which the driver sits, is provided with a movable rail constituting a slide adjustment apparatus and with a reclining device for adjusting inclining movement. The back of the seat includes a frame that is fixed to the cushion frame through the reclining device.
Consequently, load applied from the back frame is transferred through the reclining device to the cushion frame, and further to the slide adjustment apparatus. Thus, since each of the elements constituting the seat is required to be strong enough to support the applied load, the weight of the entire seat is limited as to how light it can be. Each of the back frame, cushion frame, reclining device, and slide adjustment apparatus must be built to handle any applied load.